Dolor, Esperanza y Vida
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: Unos niños viven en una misteriosa casa, donde todos sus caprichos son dados, así como los de su retorcido anfitrión. Todo acaba luego de que escaparan todos... menos Sasuke. Ahora, Naruto le busca desesperado para salvarlo de aquella oscuridad.[SasuNaru]
1. Prólogo

_Bien bien, se que tengo varios fics abandonados, pero quería colgar este de todas formas XD es que me vino la idea de un sueño (muy NaruSasu por cierto) y desde entonces no he podido quitármela de la cabeza. Tengo toda la historia casi completa en mi cabeza y espero terminarla muy bonito n.n... aunk les advierto que como puede que actualize casi muy seguido hay veces en las que no actualizaré en semanas u.u... pero trataré de ser regular y rápida n.n  
wenu, mi primer SasuNaru en fanfiction! veamos como va XD_

* * *

**Dolor, Esperanza y Vida**

_**Prólogo:**__ Sobrevivir sin ti._

Respiraciones agitadas.

Dos niños corrían tomados de las manos.

**.- ¡Regresen aquí!**

Un chico de lentes les perseguía.

**.- Sólo un poco más... un poco más...**

**.- ¡Ah! **

Uno de los niños cayó al suelo.

**.- ¡Naruto¡De prisa¡Levántate!**

**.- No... no puedo... tengo miedo.**

**.- ¡Kuso!  
**  
El niño moreno jaló el brazo del rubio, obligándole a pararse y correr.

El rubio lloraba.

El moreno se mordía el labio de la desesperación.

**.- Lo lograremos... ¡Lo lograremos!**

El rostro del pequeño Naruto se iluminó.

'_¡Es la salida!'_ Pensó _'Pronto seremos libres, Sasuke'_

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía los pasos de Sasuke y del hombre que les perseguía. Muy pronto su pesadilla acabaría.

Cruzó la puerta.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

**.- ¡Lo hicimos¡Sasuke, lo-!**

No había nadie a su lado en la inmensa calle. Aterrorizado, volvió la vista a la puerta por donde se supone que ambos debían escapar.

Su amigo estaba inconsciente y el hombre que los perseguía lo tenía bajo un brazo.

**.- Sasuke… **

No lo había logrado.

**.- Sasuke**

No lo volvería a ver.

**.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
**  
Corrió con todas sus fuerzas de regreso. No permitiría que lo separaran de la única persona que... de su único... de él...

**.- ¡¡¡¡SASUKE¡¡¡¡SASUKEEE¡¡¡¡¡DEVUELVEME A SASUKEE!!!!! -.**Su voz sonaba quebrada y desesperada**.-** **¡¡¡¡SASUKE POR FAVOR¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS!! -.** Las lágrimas no podían detenerse. La desesperación, el dolor, aquella sonrisa prepotente, su amigo inconsciente, aquel terrorífico hombre, el dolor, los gritos, la sangre, los ruegos, el abandono, la tristeza y de nuevo... el dolor.

Los gritos desesperados de rubio sólo hacían que el de lentes ensanchara su sonrisa. La puerta se cerraba y el rubio no lo lograría.

**.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**.- ¡¡NARUTO!!  
**  
El rubio sintió arder su mejilla y alzó su mano para acariciársela.

Un chico de cabello largo, algo mayor que él, se hallaba a su lado. Parecía preocupado y por la posición de su brazo, dedujo que habría sido él quien le habría golpeado. Abrió más los ojos al ver los de su contrario, brillantes y húmedos.

**.- Lamento haberte golpeado, pero no podía despertarte con nada -.**Se secó los ojos con las mangas de su pijama**.- Esta vez sí que me asustaste. Un.**

**.- Lo lamento, Dei-niisan...**

**.- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me digas papá, un? -.**Le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente a su pequeño.

**.- Aunque me lo pidas me cuesta mucho... Es que te ves tan joven.**

**.- Tonterías, ya han pasado 7 años, deberías estar acostumbrado ya a decirme papá.**

**.- Gomen... papá...**

**.- Así está mejor, un. -.**Le sonrió cálidamente**.- Ahora vuelve a dormir, mañana... -.**Revisó el reloj de la mesa de noche. Eran las 3.30 am**.- Mejor dicho, hoy es tu primer día en el instituto.**

**.- Hai... lo intentaré...**

**.- Naru... ¿quieres que duerma contigo, un?**

**.- ¡Ya no soy un niño, ttebayo!**

**.- Lo sé, lo sé... es que pensé que así dormirías mejor, un. Tuviste de nuevo esa pesadilla ¿no?**

El muchacho asintió pesadamente.

**.- Estaré bien Dei-niisan...**

El mayor suspiró. Vaya, este chico no tenía remedio...

**.- Vale, pero si cambias de opinión, sabes que hay un sitio disponible en mi cama, si lo deseas -.**Le miró esperanzado. Cuando Naruto era más pequeño solían dormir juntos, especialmente cuando el rubito tenía "esas" pesadillas _'Ahh... era una monada en aquellos días...'_

Naruto le sonrió zorrunamente**.- Gracias... papá.**

'_Corrección. ¡__ES__ una monada!'_

El menor se acurrucó en su cama, mientras Deidara le arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente, deseándole buenas noches. Se marchó, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su hijo adoptivo.

_**FlashBack**_

_Un joven de cabello largo y rubio, amarrado en una coleta; vagaba por las calles de la ciudad del país de la Roca sujetando un sketchbook entre sus brazos, en busca de algo que le inspirara para la obra que tenía que hacer para la universidad. Tenía que dibujar algo que representara tres conciencias que escogiera. Él había escogido la conciencia de lo bello, lo pobre y lo efímero. Para él, aquello que fuese efímero era la máxima expresión del arte, pues aquello que era eterno le parecía aburrido y poco interesante, además que la belleza de la obra se perdería con los años... en cambio algo como una vida humana, que se acabaría tarde o temprano, era más emocionante y bello, pues se tenía que vivir al máximo cada día, sin seguridad alguna de cuando llegaría a su fin. Por eso se hallaba allí, vagando por la ciudad, en busca de alguna persona que quizás le inspirara..._

_Y entonces lo vió._

_Era tan... inocente._

_Tan pequeño._

_Tan hermoso._

_Tan frágil..._

_Un pequeño niño estaba sentado en la acera cruzando la calle. Era rubio, de unos grandes y celestiales ojos azules. Su rostro estaba algo sucio, ni que decir de sus pies descalzos, que además estaban algo maltratados. Sin embargo, su ropa no se hallaba en mal estado. Se abrazaba a sus rodillas con fuerzas, quizás tratando de calentarse un poco. Aquella imagen le enterneció y le causó algo de tristeza._

_Sin dudarlo, sacó apresuradamente un lápiz que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dedicó a dibujar al pequeño del otro lado. Se puso en cuclillas y se dedicó enteramente a su dibujo. Su profesor de arte se lo había dicho: "Si quieres tomar algún boceto de alguna persona, debes dibujarle sin que lo note, de lo contrario perderá su naturalidad y va a posar, aún inconscientemente."_

_Cabe mencionar que la gente le miraba raro y se mantenía lo más lejos posible de él._

_No pasó mucho antes de que el pequeño le notara. Suspiró. Bueno, había conseguido una buena parte de su figura pero... necesitaba algo más._

_El rubiecito le miraba extrañado, y se sorprendió al ver al mayor acercársele. El artista se arrodilló frente a él y le observó durante un rato._

_**.- Pequeño... ¿No deberías estar con tus padres¿Es que estás perdido? Un.**_

_Negó con la cabeza._

_El rubio mayor intentó acariciarle pero el pequeño retrocedió un poco asustado._

_**.- Oh lo siento, debes pensar que soy algún acosador o que quiero hacerte daño, un... pues no soy nada de eso, sólo soy un estudiante de arte, mira, te dibujaba, un...**_

_El niño miraba sorprendido el rápido boceto del chico. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y brillantes._

_**.- ¿Te gusta?**_

_Asintió._

_.- Bien, pues te tengo una propuesta. Necesito terminar este boceto y presentarlo a mi maestro, pero no puedo si tú eres conciente de que te estoy dibujando. _

_El niño ladeó la cabeza en duda. La mejillas de Deidara adquirieron un tono rosado y sus ojos unos brillitos de emoción._

' _¡KAWAII!'_

_**.- Ejem... -.**__Se aclaró la garganta__**.- Bueno que dices, podríamos pasar un par de días juntos o algo y podría dibujarte ¿qué dices? Aunque también habría que pedirle permiso a tus padres, un...**_

_**.- No... -.**__La débil y quebrada voz del menor parecía sonar más fuerte y claro que el bullicio callejero para Deidara__**.- No tengo padres...**_

_El artista bajó un poco la mirada apenado__**.- Lo siento.**_

_**.- Tampoco tengo casa, comida... -.**__continuó__**.- ...ni ropas ni nada. Sólo el deseo... de encontrar a alguien.**_

_De pronto, el joven rubio le ofreció una mano al menor._

_**.- Entonces... ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo, un? **_

_El niño le miró sorprendido._

_**.- Así podrás encontrar a ese alguien y yo tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para dibujarte. ¿Qué dices? Un.**_

_**.- ... -.**__confiar o no confiar... ¿Qué debería hacer? Ya había sido engañado y abusado varias veces, pero ahora... Sasuke... y esa persona no parecía mala del todo__**.- ...hai -.**__Tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y sonrió aún algo triste._

_**.- ¡Bien, entonces queda decidido, un! Por cierto, yo soy Uzumaki Deidara ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

_**.- Na... Naruto.**_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

**.- Espero que el día en que encuentres a aquella persona llegue pronto, hijo -.**murmuró, esperando que por lo menos aquel deseo se le cumpliera a aquel desdichado niño**.- y espero que algún día me muestres una sonrisa de sincera felicidad.**

Cerró la puerta y fue de regreso a su habitación. Apenas entró notó la falta de algo... más bien, alguien.

**.- ¿Tuvo otra de sus pesadillas? -.**La voz susurraba en su oído, a la vez que sentía unos brazos rodearle el cuerpo**.- Lamento no poder ayudar.**

**.- Nada de eso -.**El rubio se aferró a su calidez**.- No es culpa tuya de que Naru no quiera decirte nada aún. De por sí, fue muy difícil para Naruto abrírseme y contarme todo aquello.**

**.- Lo sé y espero pacientemente, no te preocupes. -.**besó el cuello de su ojiazul**.- Vamos a dormir¿te parece bien?**

**.- Estoy más que de acuerdo... -.**Sonrió y volteó para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero**.- ...Sasori-san.**

Ambos sonrieron y se unieron en un cálido beso.

* * *

_wow!! SasoDei!! es la primera vez q los pongo juntos n.n (es que el ItaDei manda!!) ya verán que otras parejas locas que se me ocurren XD (no que el SasoDei sea raro... es bastante común y silvestre u.u, un.)_

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews!! nOn y si kieren, dejen ideas, que tengo la mente abierta (aprovechen XD)

Ja-ne!


	2. Capítulo 1: Sorpresas y Demás

Waii!! capi2!!! (oh bueno... el otro era el prólogo pero.. bah, que importa xD) no me tiraré mucho texto aquí, no quiero dar spoilers xD sólo lean. La nota final es más larga u.u  
Sólo diré que adoro que Sasuke diga improperios xD

disfruten!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**__ Sorpresas y Demás._

**.- ¡Naruto-kun!¡Date prisa o no llegarás a tiempo!**

El pelirrojo, que iba vestido con un elegante traje gris y camisa negra, llamaba desde el auto al no tan pequeño hijo de su novio. Se había ofrecido llevarlo esa mañana en el auto, ya que también tenía que dictar clases temprano en la universidad. Llevaba esperándolo algo de diez minutos; no quería ponerse de malas con el chico pero, si por algo se caracterizaba era el odiar esperar. Normalmente era una persona muy tranquila y pacífica pero el esperar le estresaba... tanto así que una vez mandó al hospital al pobre cajero de un banco y tuvo que cambiar sus ahorros del mismo porque le prohibieron la entrada. (n/a: te comprendo Saso-chan u.u... yo también he sufrido eso ToT –y con lo simpáticos que son dan ganas de mandarlos de largo a la morgue u.ú)

**.- HAII!!!!! -.**Se oyó el grito del rubio desde adentro, al igual que los regaños de Deidara por haberse quedado dormido. Ni que decir del estruendo que vino después.

**Plof!**

Sasori miraba preocupado la puerta de la casa, por la cual se asomó nuestro Naruto con una hinchazón en la cabeza.

**.- Na... Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien? -.**le sonrió nervioso.

**.- si dattebayo ¡no se preocupe! -.**se rascó la cabeza luciendo su distintiva sonrisa zorruna.- **Más bien, gracias por llevarme, Sasori-san.**

**.- No hay problema. Ya te dije, no es necesario que me trates con tanto respeto, puedes decirme niisan o lo que quieras -.**Le sonrió, esperanzándose en que el hico lo aceptara como alguien más de la familia, quizás hasta como un padre... que lo sería pronto si se lo proponía a Deidara. El ojiazul se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

**.- hum... bueno... yo... -.**A Naruto no le gustaba nada tener demasiadas confianzas con la gente. Ya mucho había hecho contándole de sus cosas a su "padre" y no podía involucrar a nadie más. No quería. Le gustaba más permanecer anónimo para los demás y que el resto también lo fuera para él. No era que Sasori-san fuese malo ni poco confiable, todo lo contrario, hasta parecía más responsable que el propio Deidara... pero simplemente no quería que los demás terminaran heridos por su culpa. Y menos si es que era uno de los novios de su padre. Sí, había tenido varios y varias, bisexual declarado y todo un conquistador. Aunque había que admitir que Sasori-san era el mejor y más bueno de todos, además que ya llevaba tres años con Dei-nii... ¡Tres años! Y eso era todo un logro.

**.- No te preocupes, sé que aún te cuesta tomarme un poco de confianza, pero te lo digo para que sepas que puedes acudir a mí cuando quieras.**

A Naruto era fácil llegar con palabras. Realmente tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y sujetó una de sus manos que estaba en la palanca de cambios. Bajó la mirada.

**.- Gracias.**

Un gracias por la espera, la comprensión, y el apoyo que le daba, aún sin conocer su situación. El pelirrojo le sonrió y luego arrancó el auto.

'_Te esperaré hasta que decidas contarme lo que te sucedió. Mientras, haré lo posible por ganar tu confianza, porque eres alguien muy preciado para la persona que amo y realmente... te haces querer.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una estancia oscura, demasiado para distinguirse algo en toda la penumbra. Ni que decir del silencio, era como estar en medio del vacío. Eso, hasta que el sonido de ligeros golpes en la puerta resonaron por todo lugar. Insistieron e insistieron... hasta que un gruñido hizo que se detuvieran. La persona detrás de la puerta tragó saliva. Podía ser mayor y de rango superior a ese chiquillo, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo que le tenía. Especialmente cuando iba a despertarlo por las mañanas. Cuando no dormía lo que el chico llamaba "lo suficiente" se ponía de un humor de perros, y entonces sólo había una persona que pudiera pararlo. Ese era Orochimaru.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando la fría mirada del pelinegro, que se mostraba a medias pues su cabello se atrevía a cubrirle la mitad del rostro.

**.- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Kabuto?**

Se acomodó los lentes, disimulando su nerviosismo.

**.- Sasuke-kun, es hora de que te levantes o no llegarás al instituto.**

**.- ¿Y?**

El atrevimiento de ese chico era increíble. Se atrevía a hablarle así a la mano derecha de su amo. Y peor, se negaba a seguir el plan.

**.- Te recuerdo que si no vas, el plan no podrá seguir su curso.**

**.- ¿Y?**

La altanería de ese mocoso era increíble. Iba a abrir la boca para decirle su vida entera, pero sintió a alguien acercarse a su lado.

**.- Déjalo Kabuto. Después de todo, no es necesario que vaya hoy.**

**.- Pero, Orochimaru-sama...**

La siseante voz de Orochimaru le ponía de nervios al moreno, si es que se podía empeorar su mal humor.

**.- Sasuke-kun...**

Odiaba que pronunciara su nombre de esa manera tan asquerosa. Todo su ser le causaba repulsión.

**.- Irás al instituto luego de cumplir con tu último trabajo. Creo que será más interesante de esa manera. De esa forma, te será más fácil llamar la atención de Naruto-kun... ¿No lo crees? **

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del Uchiha al oir su nombre.

**.- Cállate.**

Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho.

**.- Si quieres hacerle pagar por haberte abandonado y conseguir más poder para acabar con todos los que te traicionaron, más te vale seguir mis órdenes, Sasuke-kun.**

Tanto el amo como su subordinado se marcharon, dejando solo a Sasuke, quien se encerró nuevamente en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se recargó en la puerta y apretó los puños.

**.- Naruto...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio observaba por la ventana de su instituto con la mirada perdida en el cielo nublado. La rara lluvia de verano haría su aparición de seguro. Era como si de pronto el humor alegre del día se hubiese tornado triste por algo. Lo mismo pasaba con él, pues el día –a pesar del golpe de la mañana- había ido excelente. Se habían presentado y al parecer, era el que se había robado todos los suspiros de las chicas de su clase. Y es que claro, en el país de Fuego muy rara vez se veía a chicos rubios y de ojos azules como él, ni que decir del porte de chico rebelde que traía. Bueno, no era que lo hubiese hecho apropósito, pero es que la corbata del uniforme le asfixiaba, la camisa dentro de sus pantalones le molestaba en las piernas –sí, le quedaba algo grande- y el calor de la mañana había hecho que se desabotonara un par de botones de la camisa. Ni que decir de lo desordenado de su cabello, entre la maratón que hizo para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de apertura desde la entrada del instituto y la sacudida que se había dado luego de mojarse un poco la cabeza en los lavabos... a pesar de todo, le quedaba perfectamente bien.

Y no sólo había conseguido llamar la atención de las chicas, sino que una de ellas se le había acercado... ¡Y vaya que le pareció bonita! Traía su cabello corto –aunque era muy... rosado- y tenía unos lindos ojos verdes. Sakura Haruno se llamaba. Le había pedido juntarse a la hora del almuerzo para presentarle a sus amigos en otras aulas.  
En resumen, el día estaba para relajarse y disfrutar... eso hasta que se percató de cierto alumno que le miraba a unos cuantos asientos de distancia, el último de su fila.

**.- No puede ser... es... es...**

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Aún no había llegado el profesor, así que los alumnos andaban en un bullicio y desorden increíble, ni notaron su movimiento. Caminó hacia el chico con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

**.- ¡Shikamaru!**

**.- Hey -.**Le respondió vagamente, aunque se notaba feliz de verle**.- ¿Cómo has estado?**

**.- Bien, por el momento.**

**.- ¿Por el momento? -.**Apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha, volviendo la vista al cielo nublándose**.- Qué problemático... no he traído paraguas...**

**.- Extrañaba verte de vago, amigo.**

El chico le sonrió**.- Y yo tu pinta de uno.**

Ambos rieron.

**.- Me alegra que pudieras escapar tú también, Naruto. ¿Qué ha sido de Sasuke?**

La sonrisa del ojiazul se desvaneció en instantes. De pronto todo parecía más silencioso que antes. El sol había sido ocultado completamente por las nubes y comenzaba a enfriar.

**.- Él... no lo logró.**

Su amigo se quedó helado ante la nueva información**.- ¿Me estás diciendo... que no salió de la casa?**

El rubio asintió levemente. Su compañero bajó la cabeza y la movió en señal de negación, apretando los puños**.- Si no logró escapar de ahí... si nunca lo hizo... es probable que ahora esté...**

**.- ¡No lo digas!**

Todo el salón quedó en silencio. El profesor entró al aula y se sorprendió por el mutismo.

**.- Vaya, yo que me esperaba sodoma y gomorra... bueno, vayan a sus sitios.**

Todos hicieron como se dijo, igual el rubio, que no dijo palabra alguna hasta el final de la clase.

'_Sasuke... te juro que voy a encontrarte... y te sacaré de ese infierno. Cuésteme lo que me cueste... esta vez seré yo quien te proteja.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara se encontraba en su estudio, preparando una nueva escultura para vender en el museo de arte. Se había vuelto bastante popular en el área, distinguido por sus extrañas pero hermosas figuras de seres andrógenos "como él mismo" bromeó en una exposición. Le gustaba que todas sus obras tuviesen ese deje de misterio, ya fuese en las poses, objetos que sujetaban, figuras... cualquier cosa. Lo único que no le gustaba a sus admiradores era lo perecedero del material que usaba. Claro está, las estatuas quedaban hermosísimas, con una textura suave al tacto y con un ligero brillo, pero no duraban más de tres años. Algunos creían que lo hacía para que sus clientes le compraran una y otra vez... pero simplemente, lo eterno no iba con él. No señor.

**.- Parece que va a llover... un -.**Deidara miraba el cielo con preocupación. Naruto no había llevado paraguas.

**.- Será mejor que le lleve uno, un.**

El sonido el timbre le sacó de sus divagaciones. Bajó las escaleras y fue a abrir la puerta. Realmente, no se esperaba aquella visita.

* * *

waaaaa!!! salió Sasuke!! n.n ya era hora xD y pues sale muy malahablado el chico u.ú... que verguenzas me hace pasar u.u... bueno pero se entiende, yo también maldigo cuando no duermo bien xD (léase, cuando me tengo que lenvantar temprano aunque no quiera -w-)  
Se que hay gente que odia a Sakura a muerte, pero no crean que a mi me cae tan bien eh xD yo sólo la veo como una herramienta para hacer que Naru parezca hetero (mentira, él es BI! o.ó) en el caso de mi fic, en efecto, para que sea Bi xD 

Momento de reviewers!!

Primero que nada... **gracias por los reviews!** ahora aquí les respondo reviews porque me da flojera usar el reply -w- y además a quienes no tienen cuenta no les podría responder y eso es injusticia o.ó

_**Mei: **noo nena, claro que no es el final xD ya ves que hay segundo capítulo, todavía tiene para rato. Sip, se parece a Sukisho pero ni tanto xD joder, no me di cuenta hasta que terminé de escribir o.o soy una despistada xP y pues... de hecho que va a haber lemon xD el más posible por el momento es SasoDei, pero no estoy segura de si hacerlo o no xP_

_**lady Sesshoumaru: **a Sasu-chan le pasaron cositas malas... vamos¿Le puede pasar algo bueno con orochimaru? lo dudo xD a menos que le guste el sado... digo, ehem... xD (no, no le han hecho nada de eso por sia eh! o.ó... no aun xD) y al parecer, creo que Naru va a sufrir más que él T.T ...(por cierto, he visto tu nick en otro lado... hum.. te has leido mi otro fic? - su-chan revisando sus reviews - sep, tengo un review tuyo en mi otro fic xD)_

**Nikki Usagi:** waa que alegría ver un review tuyo aki nwn pues si, a mi tmb me recuerda a sukisyo, pero wenu, no es tanto el parecido al final xD

** coptesita:** precisamente la idea es que te deje metida XD me alegra que te haya gustado tanto!! n.n espero que este capi tmb te haya gustado n.n_  
_

**Preguntas para quienes me leen!  
**  
**¿Les gustaría que salieran Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo?** (si es así, tengo planes para ellos... kukuku...)  
**¿Quieren lemon SasoDei?** (¿O DeiSaso?) (en resumen, quiero saber si quieren lemon, coño! xD)

Eso es todo n.n

Ja-ne!


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

_A ver aqui viene lo que sige!! yay!! n.n al fin!! lamento mucho la tardanza u.u...  
_

* * *

**Dolor, Esperanza y Vida**

**_Capítulo 2:_**_ Reencuentro._

El sonido el timbre le sacó de sus divagaciones al rubio. Bajó las escaleras y fue a abrir la puerta. Realmente, no se esperaba aquella visita

**.- ¡Dei-chan!¿Cómo has estado? **

PLAF!

El rubio le tiró la puerta en la cara, furioso, al visitante. Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió al interior de la casa

**.- ¡Dei-chan!¡MALDITA SEA NO SEAS TAN IRRESPETUOSO CON TU PADRE¡¡MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO!! -.**El hombre aporreaba con fuerza la puerta. Siempre era la misma historia. Por una vez en su vida, Deidara quería volver a ser huérfano. Dio un pesado suspiro y abrió la puerta. Delante de él había un hombre alto, de largo cabello gris y ojos oscuros

**.- ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita, Jiraiya-san ?  
**

**.- Ya te he dicho que me digas "Amado y sexy padre todo poderoso" -.**Le miró molesto**.- bah, me conformo con papi**

El rubio se pasó una mano por el rostro**.- Ni lo sueñes.**

Jiraiya soltó una risa estridente mientras abrazaba por sorpresa a Deidara**.- Y bien¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, hijo mío?¿Dónde está mi adorado nieto?**

**Bien... hasta ahora… -.**Luego de forcejear un buen rato, logró safarse del poderoso agarre de su padre. Ambos fueron a la sala a sentarse y deidara prosiguió a responder su segunda pregunta**.- Naruto está en el instituto, hoy es su primer día de clases, un**

**.- Ohh¡así que es eso! Y bien¿A qué hora sale   
**

**.- 1.00pm   
**

**.- ¿Tan temprano   
**

**.- Por ser primer día de clases salen un par de horas antes, un   
**

**.- ¡Ya veo !  
**

**.- Tú no vas a ir a recogerlo. Un. **

**.- ¿Ehh¿Por qué no? -.**se quejó infantilmente**.- Estoy en todo mi derecho¡Soy su abuelo! **

**.- Por desgracia... -.**El mayor le lanzó una mirada asesina por el comentario**.- Está bien, anda por él, sólo trata de no avergonzarlo ¿Un?**

**.- ¡Pero por supuesto que no!   
**

**.- Tampoco intentes coquetearle a ninguna maestra, un.   
**

**.- No lo haré -.**sonrió.

**.- Ni a las de limpieza.   
**

**.- Que no, hombre. **

**.- Ni a la directora, un.   
**

**.- Lo prometo.   
**

**.- Mucho menos a las alumnas. **

El peliblanco suspiró**.- Vale, vale... no eres nada divertido. **

**.- Tengo sentido de la decencia que es distinto, un. -.**el rubio se cruzó de brazos molesto

**.- ¿Decencia? Vamos, que si algo has sacado de mi es todo lo opuesto.** (1)

**.- Yo fui fiel a todas y cada una de mis parejas si a eso te refieres -.**Deidara se mostró bastante ofendido**.- ¡La culpa de que más de la mitad se fuera fue tuya, viejo hentai¡un! -.**Le señaló acusadoramente.

Jiraiya ladeo la cabeza**.- ¿Aún sigues molesto por eso? Ya te dije que sólo lo hacía para proteger a mi querido hijito de gente inescrupulosa...**

**.- ¡Entonces deberías protegerme de ti! -.**Se cruzó de brazos el artista y giró su cabeza en señal de desprecio.

El mayor suspiró**.- No se puede tener una charla amistosa contigo¿Por qué siempre me atacas? **

**.- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en mi vida?   
**

**.- Porque te quiero.**

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante un buen rato. Pronto, el artista le dio la espalda a su padre y se dirigió de regreso a su estudio, recordándole antes la hora de salida de Naruto y aconsejándole que le llevara un paraguas.

El viejo sonrió divertido**.- Eso del amor siempre funciona.**

Un zapato volador aterrizó duramente en su cabeza. (n/a: sabrán de quien es XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¿Naruto-kun? **

El mencionado abrió los ojos. Se encontraba recostado en sus brazos sobre su pupitre. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con las orbes verdosas de su nueva amiga.

**.- Ah, Sakura-chan ¿Qué sucede?**

**.- Te quedaste dormido, ya acabó la clase -.**Le sonrió nerviosa. 

**.- ¿Eh¿YA SE ACABO? -.**el rubio giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al profesor, sin suerte alguna. Además, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido a almorzar**.- No puede ser-tebayo...**

**.- No tienes de que preocuparte, como es la primera clase sólo ha sido una introducción al curso. **

**.- Ya veo... gracias por despertarme Sakura-chan -.**Le sonrió rascándose la nuca**.- Pensarás que soy un vago...**

_'Y no es del todo falso' _

**.- ¿Eh? Nada de eso, todos pasamos una mala noche. **

El rubio le miró sorprendido**.- Gracias por tu comprensión Sakura-chaaan -.**Se lanzó a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos, causando un leve sonrojo en ella y a la vez un sentimiento de incomodidad, ya que algunas de las chicas la comenzaban a mirar con odio. (n/a: Incluidas las lectoras XD!)

**.- E-Espera un momento, Naruto-kun, suéltame... ¡¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!! **

De un golpe, Naruto ya estaba al otro lado del salón, siendo observada la escena por unos pocos alumnos que permanecían en al salón de clases.

**.- Ah... -.**Percatándose de que se le había pasado la mano, Sakura corrió al lado de su amigo a ayudarle. El rubio había caído boca abajo al suelo luego de estrellarse con la pared**.- Eh... ¿Estás bien? Lo siento no quise... **

**.- Sakura-chan... tienes mucha fuerza dattebayo... -.**Recuperando algo la compostura, el chico notó que se había hecho un ligero corte en su mano derecha. La ocultó tras su espalda, esperando que la pelirosa no lo notara**.- Estoy bien, no es nada.**

La chica suspiró aliviada**.- Me alegro. En serio lo lamento. **

**.- Te digo que no pasada nada Sakura-chan. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado de no molestarte, no sea que me mandes al hospital-tebayo... **

**.- ¡Naruto-kun!**

Al final ambos se rieron, pues Sakura estaba apunto de golpearlo de nuevo.

Lo que no notaron, fue a un chico alto y de cabello castaño rojizo, que les miraba desde la puerta del salón. La vista del joven se encontraba centrada en la mano dañada de Naruto, que ya no mostraba ni rastro de haber tenido un corte. Suspiró, bajando la mirada.

**.- Así que... este es el chico del que nos habló Orochimaru-sama... **

**.- ¡Juugo! -.**Sorprendieron al castaño golpeando su hombro**.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Sabes que no puedes andar solo por ese problema que tienes.**

El recién llegado al recibir como respuesta tan sólo una mirada arqueó las cejas confundido. El castaño volvió la mirada adentró del salón, donde estaba el rubio**.- Es él, Suigetsu.**

**.- ¿él? -.**Curioso sobre a quién se refería su compañero, el peliblanco asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón, confirmando la noticia que le acaban de dar.

**.- Oh... -.**sonrió en señal de satisfacción. Ya tenía algo con lo cual hacer más miserable la vida del moreno. Era realmente divertido cabrearlo hasta el punto que quisiera hacerlo pedazos y no pudiera hacerlo por... la "habilidad" de su cuerpo**.- Sasuke se va a alegrar mucho ¿No crees? **

**.- ... **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¿Hasta dónde me llevas, Sakura-chan? **

**.- Hay un cerezo al fondo del patio trasero de la escuela. Es un lugar tranquilo y relajante, así que mis amigos y yo decidimos que sería un buen lugar para juntarnos a la hora del almuerzo -.**Le respondió la pelirrosa sin dejar de tirar del brazo del rubio.

**.- Un lugar... en el que se pueda estar con los amigos con tranquilidad... eh... **

Aquello le recordaba a cuando era pequeño. Aquel horrible lugar en el que solía "vivir" si se le podía decir así al estilo de vida que llevaban...

Sin embargo, a pesar de las cosas terribles que les hicieran o las crueldades a las que fuesen sometidos, ellos no cederían a la desesperación como muchos lo hicieron. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro y soportarían lo que fuese siempre que todos estuviesen juntos. Así era como se cuidaban los niños de aquella casa.

Y de todos aquellos niños, había uno al que le tenía especial cariño.

_'sasuke...' _

**_.- Nee Sasuke¿A dónde me llevas? -._**_Un pequeño ojiazul era llevado de la mano por otro niño de ojos negros. _

**_.- Lo veras cuando lleguemos, no seas impaciente, usuratonkachi. _**

**_.- Hmph -._**_El pequeño rubio infló las mejillas mostrándose molesto, mientras que el niño que lo llevaba reía al ver su expresión. _

**_.- No te enfades, mira ya llegamos. _**

_Sasuke le había llevado a un pequeño cuarto, cuya existencia era desconocida para todos, según le explicó. Parecía un depósito, lleno de cajas y cosas que se veían bastante viejas. _

**_.- Sasuke... ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -._**_El rubio aún no parecía entender el objetivo del moreno, quien se hallaba apilando cajas cerca de la ventana. Una vez vio que era suficiente, giró a ver a su amigo. _

**_.- Ven -._**_Le extendió su mano. El rubio obedeció y ayudado del moreno trepó las cajas que había puesto. _

**_.- Wa... -._**_A través de la ventana, no sólo se veía el patio donde jugaban todos, sino también las calles y otros edificios que nunca llegarían a ver de cerca, puesto que el dueño no les dejaba salir nunca. _

**_.- Descubrí este sitio hace poco -._**_Le explicó**.- Este será... nuestro sitio secreto. **_

**_.- Nuestro sitio... secreto... -._**_Repitió sonriendo. El lugar a pesar de estar sucio era acogedor y tenía una bonita vista. Pensó que a sus amigos también les gustaría... ¿Por qué no? total, mientras el dueño no se enterara**.- ¿Puedo traer a los demás?** _

**_.- ¡No! -._**_El pequeño pelinegro apretó los puños y bajó la vista, tratando de calmarse. _

_Naruto bajó de donde estaba y se acercó a su amigo, cogiéndole una mano y tratando de verle a los ojos**.- ¿Sasuke? **_

**_.- Este sitio... -._**_el azabache levantó la vista**.- es sólo tuyo y mío -.**colocó una mano en el rostro del rubito, acariciándole con el pulgar**.- Si se enteran los demás, el dueño lo descubrirá.** _

**_.- Ya veo... bueno, no importa -._**_le sonrió**.- Si es sólo con Sasuke también esta bien.** _

_El mencionado sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando que su amigo se sonrojara. _

**.- ¡Naruto-kun! **

La voz de la pelirrosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**.- ¿Eh? **

**.- ¿Por qué andas tan distraído? Anda mira, ya llegamos. **

Naruto no creía lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Frente a él estaban los amigos de Sakura... sus amigos. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ino y Lee estaban sentados bajo un bello árbol de cerezo.

**.- Ustedes... -.**El rubio murmuró. No le salían las palabras.

Los chicos frente a él estaban igual de atónitos de verlo.

**.- ¿Eh¿Eh? -.**La ojiverde giraba su cabeza del grupo a Naruto y viceversa**.- ¿Se conocen? **

**.- ¡No! -.**Se apresuró a afirmar Ino**.- Es que... es tan lindo que nos quedamos embobados ¿verdad, Neji?**

**.- No me metas en esto. **

**.- Sakura-san¿Por qué no nos presentas? -.**Le pidió un chico de cejas bastante pobladas.

**.- Eh... claro -.**aún algo confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, procedió a presentarles**.- Chicos, él es Uzumaki Naruto -.**Señaló al rubio, que se veía aún algo extraño**.- Naruto, ellos son Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino y Rock Lee. **

**.- Un gusto, Naruto-kun -.**Le sonrió el cejotas.

**.- Hey -.**Kiba trabada aún de ocultar su sorpresa al verlo.

**.- ... -.**Shino simplemente asintió, ocultando sus emociones tras su rostro sin expresión.

**.- Hola -.**saludó la rubia.

**.- Qué tal... -.**Neji se cruzó de brazos.

**.- Claro... mucho gusto. **

La pelirrosa podía sentir el aura extraña que se había formado en el ambiente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Sería mejor sonsacárselo a Ino después**.- Anda Naruto, siéntate con nosotros -.**le indicó un sitio a su lado, mientras se sentaba. El rubio obedeció y no dijo palabra alguna, mientras que Sakura hacía toda la conversación en el grupo.

_'¿Por qué?'_ se preguntaba a sí _mismo '¿Por qué fingen que no me conocen?'_

Su mirada viajaba de uno a otro. Todos parecían estar bien y saludables. Eso le alegraba sinceramente, sólo esperaba que su corazón y sus mentes estuviesen igual.

**.- Nee, Naruto-kun ¿Qué te parece? -.**Le habló la rubia.

**.- ¿Eh? **

**.- ains... -.**suspiró la pelirrosa**.- Has estado distraído todo el día...**

(2)_ 'Este anda pensando en las del toro...' _pensó para sus adentros.

**.- Lo siento -.**Se rascó la nuca**.- ¿Qué decían?**

**.- Te preguntaba si querías ir con nosotros al concierto que dará mañana el grupo "Chemicals"** (3)

**.- ¿"Chemicals"? **

**.- Es un grupo nuevo -.**Explicó Ino**.- no es muy conocido, pero hemos oído que el vocalista es muy guapo -.**añadió entusiasmada**.- Y claro, tiene buenas canciones.**

**.- Hum... -.**Realmente no veía motivo para negarse así que**.- De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora es?**

**.- A las 8pm -.**Le respondió la rubia**.- Será en "Ruido" **(4)

**.- Vaya... si conozco el lugar, creo que he pasado por ahí antes... -.**Agregó pensativo el ojiazul.

**.- Si quieres podemos encontrarnos en la estación de tren -.**sugirió la pelirrosa.

**.- De acuerdo, entonces ¡ahí nos veremos! -.**Sonrió.

Mientras, un chico de cabello plateado les observaba desde lejos y sin ser notado. Sonrió**.- Vaya, que coincidencia...**

El timbre de fin de receso sonó, captando la atención de los chicos bajo el cerezo, advirtiéndoles que era hora de regresar a clases.

La pelirrosa y sus amigos se pusieron de pie, incluyendo a Naruto**.- No te vayas a olvidar de comprar la entrada Naruto-kun -.**le advirtió**.- debes comprarla hoy o ya no encontrarás ninguna.**

**.- ehh... -.**Naruto recordó que últimamente había andado corto de dinero... por no decir que andaba sin nada. Se había gastado su última mesada en dulces y ramen**.- bien -.**sonrió nervioso. Esperaba que su padre fuese lo suficientemente magnánimo para que le adelantara algo.

El joven que observaba a la distancia desapareció al poco rato**.- Esto será divertido…**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_(1)Jiraiya se refiere a que ha heredado eso de la indecencia de él porque fue él quien lo crió, no se refiere a algo genético ya que Deidara es adoptado también P _

_(2) Es una frase para decir que está distraído XD la usamos seguido en mi casa xD supongo que ya saben de que parte del toro hablan XD _

_(3) "Chemicals" es lo único que se me vino a la mente u.u... __inspirado en "My Chemical Romance" XD!! Y no es lo ultimo que verán de ellos XD_

_**Notas:** apuesto a que por el nombre del capítulo pensaron que Naruto y Sasuke se encontrarían eh? nu, nu, nu. Eso será para el proximo capitulo... quizás XD kukuku... _

_Salieron Juugo y Suigetsu!! Waaaaa!! Ya quería sacarlos, al final resultó empate XD asi que decidí que serían un buen apoyo en la historia y los estoy sacando. A Karin no la puse porque, como buena acosadora de Sasuke, si Sasu no va al insti ella tampoco XD _

_Y bueno… todo eso de los recuerdos fue muy extraño XD cualquiera diría que se iba a violar a Naru... pero no, está bien que sasu sea un hentai, pero todavía estaban peques XD (lo que sí, ya venlo precoz que era u.u) _

_Detesto que Sakura le diga Naruto-kun a Naru u.u pero nada se puede hacer, aún naru no le ha dado la confianza para que le llame solo por su nombre, pero espero cambiar eso pronto u.u.. _

**gracias a tods x sus reviews!!! **  


_Ja-ne!_


	4. Capítulo 3: El lado débil de Sasuke

Gomen ne por demorarme tanto en actualizar TT... bueno he aprovechado hoy para actualizar todos mis fics XD que buenito - (tmb tengo cuenta en FFnet XD mi cink ahi es Sumiko Minamino D) wenu aki les dejo con el fic

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**__ El lado débil de Sasuke_

La escuela finalmente había terminado. Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que le había dicho Ino en la hora de gimnasia –que para su suerte, llevaría junto al salón de ella por el resto del año-...

_**.- Ino, tenemos que hablar -.**__El ojiazul había decidido a saber el porqué habían fingido no conocerlo a la hora del almuerzo._

_La rubia le miró dubitativa, pero finalmente accedió._

_**.- Está bien, supongo que te debemos una explicación... -.**__se puso de pie__**.- sígueme, no podemos hablar aquí.**_

_Ambos se apartaron del campo deportivo donde se hallaban todos, siendo medidos y pesados para tener sus datos, y así evaluar su progreso durante el año. Como ellos ya habían pasado eso, pensaron que no tendrían problemas y nadie notaría su ausencia._

_Naruto se cruzó de brazos impaciente, mientras que Ino se acomodaba el cabello con una mano, tratando de evitar su mirada._

_**.- Verás... -.**__El tono de su voz era algo tímido. Le sorprendió a Naruto, pues ella siempre había sido del tipo de chicas que se imponía ante otros__**.- No sé por dónde empezar...**_

_Bien, había una buena razón para lo que pasaba, así que el rubio le señaló que se sentara igual que lo hacía él._

_**.- Comienza desde el principio**__**, tebayo -.**__le alentó. Ella sonrió débilmente._

_**.- Bien -.**__su voz tembló. Detestaba tener que recordar el comienzo de todo__**.- Luego de que nosotros... escapáramos con tu ayuda y la de Sasuke-kun... fuimos todos por caminos distintos. Estábamos asustados y llenos de pánico, corriendo y corriendo... esperando que ese monstruo no nos alcanzara -.**__Apretó sus manos sobre su regazo__**.- Y luego de eso terminamos separados. Yo fui adoptada por el señor Yamanaka, un florista que tiene una tienda cerca del instituto. Todo iba bien, comenzaba a olvidarlo todo, pero... comencé a sentirme mal por ustedes... me recordaba a mí misma la promesa que hicimos todos de no volver pasara lo que pasara... pero yo...**_

_Naruto colocó una de sus manos sobre las de ella para tranquilizarla. Le sonrió de una manera dulce y llena de amabilidad__**.- Tranquila, hiciste lo correcto en no volver-tebayo. Gracias a eso ahora estás a salvo, realmente ni Sasuke ni yo hubiésemos estado felices de que regresaran a salvarnos a costa de sus vidas. Que fallara el plan de que escapásemos nosotros dos juntos fue algo que...**_

_Hubo silencio. El rostro afligido de Naruto hablaba por él. _

_Pronto recobró la compostura y pidió a Ino que continuara._

_**.- Lo que ocurrió fue que **__**hace unos dos años, me encontré con Lee. Él fue acogido por el maestro de educación física de este instituto a penas logró salir de... la casa -.**__Su voz denotó tanto temor como miedo al pronunciar las últimas palabras__**.- Según me dijo, estuvieron de pueblo en pueblo en pueblo hasta llegar aquí, donde le ofrecieron este empleo con una buena paga...**_

_Y así, fue contándole como luego se había encontrado con Kiba, quien junto con Shino habían sido tomados como ayudantes de una veterinaria de aquel pueblo, luego de haber vivido solos alrededor de nueve años. Finalmente Neji había sido encontrado en las calles por un tío suyo, y se encontraba viviendo con él y su prima, Hinata._

_**.- ¿Y Shikamaru? -.**__A Naruto le extrañó que la rubia no le hubiese mencionado en lo absoluto._

_**.- Él... decidió seguir su propio camino. Verás... Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji y yo hicimos un juramento: eliminaríamos ese terrible capítulo de nuestras vidas. Aquella estancia en ese horrible lugar. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se opuso. Dijo**_

"_**Olvidar ese lugar sería como olvidarnos de Naruto y Sasuke. No sólo de ellos, sino de toda la gente que sufrió allí. Yo no pienso olvidar a toda esa gente, mucho menos a mis amigos, ni a aquella experiencia que –por más terrible que haya sido- me hizo lo que soy ahora."**_

_Naruto se sintió conmovido. Shikamaru siempre había sido un tipo algo frío y bastante flojo. Pero cuando de sus amigos se trataba, no había nada que no hiciera. Era amable y tenía un coraje de pocos. Además de eso, era muy maduro e inteligente._

_**.- Al final terminamos distanciándonos -.**__continuó la rubia__**.- y ahora no tenemos ni el valor ni las ganas de pensar en aquello que aconteció en ese... sitio. Por eso fingimos que no te conocíamos. Nosotros queremos empezar una nueva vida, tranquila y sin pesadillas durante las noches...**_

_Naruto la miró sorprendido e Ino bajó la mirada avergonzada._

_**.- Te comprendo -.**__La rubia levantó la vista rápidamente ante aquel tono de voz tan calmado en vez de enojado__**.- y no los culpo por ello. Yo también deseo una vida así...**__ -aunque, no la quiero sin Sasuke-__Pensó lo último. Luego añadió__**.- Pero no puedo vivir así aún. No todavía. Aunque, me gustaría poder estar con ustedes como Naruto Uzumaki, un nuevo amigo que les presentó Haruno Sakura, datebayo.**_

_Ino se limpió las orillas de sus párpados, que amenazaban con soltar un par de lágrimas, mientras asentía__**.- Claro.**_

_Le alegraba tanto que Naruto les hubiese comprendido, y que además les haya perdonado por haber deseado olvidarlo –aunque no lo hubiesen conseguido-._

_**.- Naruto...**_

_**.- ¿Hum?**_

_**.- No le menciones nada de esto a Sakura. Ella...**_

_**.- ...No sabe nada -.**__completó Naruto por ella__**.- Soy todo lo que quieras menos un chismoso, tebayo. Y menos con cosas que me conciernen.**_

_**.- Sólo decía, no vaya a ser que termines contándole algo sin querer -.**__se rió__**.- No sirves para mentir.**_

_**.- ¿EH¡Pero cómo crees que he sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo!**_

_**.- ¿Mendigando?**_

_El rubio hizo un mohín en señal de que se sentía ofendido. Ino volvió a reír._

_**.- Sólo... ten cuidado con ella -.**__se enserió__**.- Puede llegar a ser bastante manipuladora. Y tú eres débil mentalmente.**_

_**.- Vale, vale, tebayo... Espera... ¿Me estás llamando Idiota?**_

_La rubia volvió a reír. Naruto realmente era único, podía sacar una sonrisa hasta dentro de las situaciones más oscuras y dolorosas._

El rubio suspiró.

**.- Una nueva vida ¿eh? -.**Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, levantando la vista al portón de la escuela y sonrió**.- Tan solo espérame un poco más... Sasuke...**

**.- ¿Quién es Sasuke?**

**.- ¡AH! -.**Naruto pegó un salto de dos metros al lado opuesto de donde venía la voz que le asustó**.- ah... ¿Sakura-chan?**

**.- Lamento haberte asustado -.**Se rió la chica, sacando la lengua**.- Es que... bueno... -.**se rascó una de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

**.- ¿Qué cosa, tebayo? -.**El rubio parpadeaba confundido.

**.- Verás...**

**.- ¡Quiere que la acompañes a casa! Vaya ¡Ese es mi nieto! Apenas es el primer día y ya te has conseguido chica, eres un picarón... -.**Jiraiya codeó a Naruto en las costillas mientras, tanto Sakura como él le miraban sorprendidos y sonrojados.

**.- ¡Ero-sennin! -.**Naruto le golpeó en la cabeza con mucha mala leche.

**.- ¡ow! -.**El mayor se acarició el lugar herido**.- Me diste en el mismo lugar que tu padre, ustedes son un par de abusivos -.**fingió lagrimas de sufrimiento, mientras que le miraban como un bicho raro.

**.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, tebayo? -.**Naruto dio un largo y pesado suspiro**.- Por cierto¿Qué haces aquí?**

**.- ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi nieto favorito?**

**.- ...Soy tu único nieto dattebayo.**

**.- ¡Precisamente por eso eres mi favorito! Mwahahahaha...**

**.- Ains... -.**Naruto bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

**.- Ehm... disculpen...**

**.- Ah, lo siento Sakura-chan -.**El rubio le sonrió**.- Él es mi abuelo, Uzumaki Jiraiya, es un pervertido pero buena persona, aunque le gusta vivir solo, por eso le digo ero-sennin.**

El mencionado miró enfadado a Naruto y luego se volvió a sonreírle a Sakura**.- Mucho gusto señorita...**

**.- Soy Haruno Sakura, el gusto es mío señor Uzumaki -.**le sonrió ella de vuelta.

**.- Oh no, sólo dime Jira-chan y estaré conten...**

**.- ¡Ero-sennin! -.**El rubio le asestó uno de esos golpes que te dejan en el hospital durante meses, pero sólo acertó a dejarlo semi-inconsciente en plena entrevista con el suelo.

**.- Bueno Sakura-chan, ya nos vemos mañana dattebayo -.**se despidió, llevándose a rastras a su abuelo**.- ¡adiós!**

La pelirrosa veía mientras tanto como se alejaba el rubio a la distancia, sonriéndole nerviosa**.- sí, claro, nos vemos...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¡argh! -.**Sasuke se mantenía en pie apoyándose en una de las paredes del cuarto vacío y sin ventanas en el que se encontraba. Casi se sujetaba el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. El dolor que le producía el lugar en donde le habían inyectado aquella extraña sustancia cuando era niño era terriblemente desgarrador, aún ahora. Era incluso peor que aquella vez. Las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo que le quemaban y ardían en ese momento no eran nada comparadas con el dolor que sentía en aquella zona entre su hombro y su cuello. Sintió otro pinchazo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras que un hombre de tez pálida le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro viperino.

**.- Sólo un poco más, Sasuke-kun... -.**Su sonrisa creció**.- un poco más... y serás el cuerpo perfecto... kukuku...**

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó en todo el lugar y sus alrededores. El moreno había golpeado el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando hacer un cráter de dimensiones considerables. Pero no lo había hecho por el dolor o las palabras de Orochimaru. Lo hizo porque aún en ese momento, se había atrevido a pensar en Naruto.

Y eso era imperdonable.

Se había jurado a sí mismo olvidar a aquel pequeño traidor. Arrancar su recuerdo de su miserable corazón que, con el paso de los años, se había vuelto más frío y duro que el continente helado. Se maldijo internamente por no poder olvidar a aquel rubio de cabellos revoltosos y mirada alegre. Se maldijo por seguir queriéndolo a su lado. Se maldijo por seguir deseándolo. Se maldijo por haberlo amado.

**.- ¡¡Ahhhhh!!**

De pronto el dolor cesó. Abrió los ojos, que había estado cerrando con fuerza debido al dolor, para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Un brillo inconstante y azulino brotaba de una de sus manos que ahora era de un color morado oscuro, dándole la apariencia de un miembro muerto. Sintió una extraña fuerza recorrerlo por completo y concentrarse en aquel ruidoso destello, que parecía tan inquieto como... sólo inquieto. Frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba a punto de pensar y se concentró en idear un nuevo nombre para aquella fuerza eléctrica que había logrado generar con una de sus manos, luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

**.-...****Chidori...**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¡Por favor ero-sennin! -.**Naruto se arrodilló ante su abuelo**.- ¡Te lo ruego dattebayo!**

**.- Hum... así que quieres dinero para una cita eh... -.**El peligris se lo pensó**.- ¡Y con dos chicas!**

Naruto decidió no entrar en más detalles.

**.- Pues bien, te daré lo que necesites. -.**Sonrió el abuelo**.- De todas formas, se me había olvidado comprarte algo en el camino asi que de esta forma quedas compensado¡jojojo!**

**.- ¡Gracias ero-sennin! -.**Se lanzó a abrazarle en plena calle mientras la gente los observaba como bichos raros.

**.- Podrías dejar de llamarme ero-sennin al menos en público, Naruto -.**Le miró molesto.

**.- Eh... hehehehehe comen nasai-tebayo... -.**El rubio se rascó la nuca**.- Por cierto ¿Por qué el paraguas? -.**Señaló el objeto que traía su abuelo en la mano.

**.- Oh ¿Esto? Me lo dio tu padre, hasta hace poco estaba lloviendo sabes -.**Levantó la vista al cielo**.- Estas lluvias de verano son realmente impredecibles.**

**.- So-dattebayo...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, tratando con dificultad de enfocar la silueta que le observaba.

**.- Oh, ya despertaste.**

Se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo con más intensidad el dolor en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se agachara a sujetarse del estómago.

**.- Oye, oye, no deberías esforzarte, mira que mañana tenem****os trabajo -.**El peliblanco obligó al moreno a recostarse**.- En seguida vendrá la lapa a darte tratamiento, así que será mejor que aguantes mientras tanto.**

**.- ¿¡Quién es la lapa!? -.**Una pelirroja hizo su aparición en la puerta de la habitación con una aguja en mano.

**.- Ah, ya llegó -.**Suigetsu sonrió de lado**.- Date prisa, mientras más pronto se lo apliques, más pronto se recuperará.**

**.- ¡No necesito que me des órdenes!**

Un gruñido por parte de Sasuke detuvo su pelea y aceleró la reacción de Karin.

**.- Espera un poco Sasuke, en seguida estarás como nuevo. -.**La pelirroja se le acercó y palpó rápidamente el brazo de sasuke, buscado una vena por la cual insertó la aguja e introdujo el líquido amarillento que en ella había. Pronto la expresión de Sasuke se volvió más relajada, al igual que su respiración.

**.- Esa cosa realmente es efectiva -.**Suigetsu se acomodó el cabello y se fue a sentar a una silla al lado de la cama del moreno**.- Sabes Sasuke... hoy en clase me encontré a alguien muy interesante en el instituto -.**Sonrió.

El mencionado seguía impasible, tratando de descansar.

**.- Realmente está muy bueno ese Naruto... ahora entiendo porqué no dejas de mencionar su nombre cuando estás solo en tu habitación...**

El moreno abrió los ojos y mando una mirada desafiante a Suigetsu, la cual perdía parte de su efecto al estar Sasuke tan lastimado.

**.- ohh, que miedo...**

**.- ¿Quién es ese tal Naruto?**

**.- ¿No lo sabes Karin? Es el objeto del deseo de tu moreno favorito.**

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y Sasuke mando un gruñido.

**.- Suigetsu... -.**habló el moreno débilmente**.- Cierra la boca o no esperaré a recuperarme para matarte...**

**.- Como si fuera la primera vez que me amenazas de muerte Sasukito -.**El peliblanco se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza**.- Y hasta ahora no has podido matarme...**

**.- Ya deja de molestarlo engendro del demonio -.**Karin arrastró al peliblanco de su silla hasta la puerta de la habitación**.- Sasuke tiene que descansar.**

Al final ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke en sus pensamientos.

_**.- Naruto...**_

La pelirroja volvió la vista a la habitación.

"_Tendré que investigar quién es ese tal... Naruto"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se hallaba recostado en la cama de su habitación leyendo uno de los libros que les había recomendado el maestro de literatura. Algo raro en él ya que no era su costumbre hacer la lectura sugerida o repasar antes de clase... pero realmente necesitaba esforzarse ahora más que nunca. Necesitaba un beca para la universidad, de lo contrario seguiría siendo una carga para su padrastro, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

**.- Joder... esto esta muy pesado... aunque he de admitir que comenzó a estar interesante cuando dejaron de describir a los hobbits.**

El rubio dobló la esquina de la página que leía y dejó el libro, que ponía en la carátula "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo" sobre su mesa de noche. Luego de terminarlo tenía que hacer un reporte sobre su opinión y sobre cuál creyó que fue el punto de vista del autor con respecto a la época en la que escribió el libro. Era bastante problemático, pero le daría un buen respaldo en caso de no irle bien en el curso.

Dejando de lado su mini-estrés, bajó las escaleras en busca de algo de leche fresca para tomar del refrigerador. De paso por la sala podía ver a su abuelo nuevamente discutiendo con su padre. Qué remedio, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

Abrió el refrigerador y para sorpresa suya... no había leche. Frunció el ceño al recordar que él mismo se había acabado la caja la noche anterior mientras tomaba un pequeño bocadillo de media noche y, como era su costumbre, había dejado la caja vacía en la nevera.

**.- ¡Dei-niisan!**

La discusión se detuvo para atender al llamado de Naruto, que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

**.- ¿Qué sucede?**

**.- No hay leche dattebayo.**

El rubio mayor soltó un "oh" e inmediatamente comenzó a rebuscar en su billetera. Al ver esto, Naruto se acercó, preparado para recibir la lista de compras de las cosas que Deidara solía olvidar comprar en el supermercado todos los fines de semana.

Y como lo predijo, de su billetera salió el dinero y una pequeña listilla de cosas que faltaban, entre las cuales Naruto pudo ver "leche"

**.- Ayer por la noche te terminaste la última caja ¿no es así? Un.**

El menor sonrió culpable.

**.- Bien, a parte de leche fíjate si encuentras lo demás en la lista, un. Principalmente tomates, hace tiempo que no hacemos una ensalada decente, un.**

Al final Naruto había terminado en el supermercado al que solían ir desde que se mudaron a aquel lugar. Más fácil y barato que la tienda de abarrotes aunque algo más lejos.

Se acomodó la canastilla de cosas que llevaba en el brazo derecho y bajó la vista al bolsillo del lado opuesto. Ahí estaba el dinero que su abuelo le había dado para las entradas. Su niisan ya le había dado permiso así que no había problema de nada.

**.- Disculpa...**

El rubio volteó a ver a quien le había tocado el hombro hace un instante.

**.- ¿Sabes cómo se escogen los tomates? -.**El chico de cabello claro y ojos violetas le miraba sonriente**.- Es la primera vez que me mandan al supermercado, y la verdad estoy algo perdido...**

**.- Claro, mira... -.**Naruto tomó uno de los tomates más rojos y redondos que vio**.- Sólo tienes que fijarte que no esté verde por ningún lado y que no tenga abolladuras dattebayo...**

Una risa ladeada se formó en el rostro de Suigetsu.

**.- Trata de escoger los más grandes, tócalos un poco y suavemente, sólo para verificar que esté duro y... creo que eso es todo dattebayo.**

**.- Así que... ¿Tienen que ser grandes, duros y debo tocarlos suavemente verdad?**

El rubio no entendió muy bien porqué aquel comentario le había hecho sonrojarse de esa manera tan exagerada, asi que sacudió un poco su cabeza, dejando de lado el pensamiento.

**.- Pues... sí tebayo.**

**.- Ya veo -.**Le sonrió el peliblanco**.- Gracias por tu ayuda. La verdad es que en mi casa hay alguien a quien le encantan los tomates y justo hoy se han acabo... -.**se rascó la nuca**.- Y el muy... me mandó a comprarlos a mí... "Aunque después de esto tendré para joder a Sasuke como nunca... me las pagará por haberme mandado"**

**.- Te comprendo tebayo -.**rió un poco el rubio**.- mi padre también es así, jejejeje...**

**.- Debe de ser una persona bastante interesante -.**Le sonrió.

**.- Pues es algo extravagante... pero es mi papá**** dattebayo -.**se rascó la nuca, sonriendo nervioso**.- bueno, debo ir a comprar las demás cosas o se me hará tarde.**

**.- Oh, claro. Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo, gracias por tu ayuda... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**.- Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.**

**.- Bien, yo soy Houzuki Suigetsu, Naruto-kun. Puedes Llamarme Suigetsu.** (busqué en wikipedia y así figura su apellido nwn)

**.- Claro, tú puedes llamarme Naruto -.**Le sonrió el rubio como un gesto de cortesía**.- ¡Nos vemos!**

**.- Desde luego, espero verte de compras por aquí.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.-... No puede ser...-.**La pelirroja que instantes antes había inyectado una rara sustancia al cuerpo de Sasuke, se hallaba ahora frente a un ordenador, mirando anonadada la pantalla que era la fuente de la única luz de la habitación.

**.- Entonces... aquello que dijo Orochimaru-sama...**

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_**.- Orochimaru-sama...**_

_El hombre pálido de ojos afilados mostró un ligero interés en la doctora personal de su "experimento" preferido._

_**.- ¿Qué sucede, Karin?**_

_**.- Usted... Usted sabe algo de un tal... ¿Naruto?**_

_La siniestra mirada del frío sujeto se clavó en la pelirroja._

_**.- ¿Naruto haz dicho?**_

_**.- S-sí...**_

_Orochimaru se reclinó en la silla y suspiró divertido._

_**.-**__**Uzumaki Naruto. Fue un buen experimento... y me gustaría tenerlo de nuevo...**_

_Sonrió de lado._

_**.- Aunque supongo que sería una distracción innecesaria para Sasuke-kun. A veces es necesario quitarle los juguetes a los niños para que maduren más rápido... -.**__su sonrisa creció__**.- Pero... no está mal que los usen un poco cuando mayores... quien sabe, podría traerles recuerdos placenteros...**_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

**.- Este chico fue...**** el lado débil de Sasuke...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¿¡Cómo que ya no hay entradas dattebayo!?**

**.- Lo siento -.**murmuró el boleterista**.- Que te puedo decir chico, el grupo es más popular de lo que esperaba...**

**.- Pero... ¿Y ahora que haré tebayo?**

Naruto se había resignado a no ir al concierto. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Encima le había prometido a Deidara que haría sus deberes sin falta y se encargaría de la basura las dos semanas siguientes sólo para que le dejara ir. La vida era un asco.

**.- ¿Naruto?**

El rubio levantó la mirada.

**.- Ah, Suigetsu -.**Suspiró deprimido**.- ¿Cómo te va?**

**.- ¿Viniste por boletos al concierto recién ahora?**

**.- Pues sí... es que a penas me acaban de invitar a este concierto y...**

**.- Pues yo tengo uno que me sobra.**

**.- Sí, ya veo... -.**Y entonces se dio cuenta**.- ¿EH? De... ¿¡De verdad tienes boletos dattebayo!?**

**.- Pues sí, verás... no lo necesito. Puedes tenerlo -.**Le sonrió, entregándole el papel.

**.- Me... ¿Me lo estás regalando?**

**.- Claro -.**Sonrió el peliblanco**.- Una muestra de agradecimiento por tu ayuda y buen trato para conmigo.**

**.- ah... **_**"¡Lo sabía, el buen karma si existe tebayo!"**_** ¡Muchas gracias dattebayo!**

**.- De nada. Cuida bien ese boleto, Naruto. Nos vemos en el concierto -.**El peliblanco se puso en marcha.

**.- ¿Eh? Claro dattebayo, aunque puede que sea algo difícil con tanta gente -.**se rascó la mejilla.

**.- No -.**El chico de ojos violeta se volvió a verle y sonrió**.- Me verás, de eso no hay duda.**

Naruto se quedó viendo como Suigetsu se marchaba, sin terminar de comprender el significado de sus palabras. 

* * *

ohh... a que se referirá suigetsu? creo que ya la mayoria lo debe tener descifrado XD veamos que pasara luego... en el concierto... kukuku... 

¿que ha querido decir karin con "el lado debil de sasuke"? no precisamente lo que ustedes piensan...

he dedecir que mi frase favorita de este capi es esta XD: **"Así que... ¿Tienen que ser grandes, duros y debo tocarlos suavemente verdad?"**

Ya sabemos porqué a Sasuke le gustan tanto los tomates XD

el capitulo esperado ya llega!! 0 espero poder terminarlo prontito XD

Ja-ne!


	5. Capítulo 4: The Chemicals Between Us

Regreso con un anuncio... tengo nueva beta!! X3 yay!! (de hecho, mi primera beta XD): Akane Miyano X3! La ceremonia (sí, ceremonia XD) de beta y autora la hice por msn XD Aka la puso en las notas finales del capítulo 6,5 de "Nuestro Lazo" (capi q yo le betee - siii beteémonos todo el mundo!! XD) (p.d: está en amor-yaoi xD no se maten buscando aquí)

eto algo más... AH SII!! Lo más importante XD en este capi al fin sale el conciertito - el capi que más esperaba por escribir XD uff ya no aguantaba - Bueno, la canción a usar en este capítulo se llama "Sleep" y pertenece al grupo "My Chemical Romance" no a mí, ni al emo de Sasuke ni al bendito grupo Chemicals que es de mi pura invención XD (no tan pura . ) sugiero que escuchen la canción mientras leen, hace entrar en ambiente (además que mola demasiado!!! ¬)

link: (sin espacios) w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v O a l W f U k E 7 y E

(En caso de salir mal, pondré de todas formas el link en mi perfil tebayo! O buscar en youtube "Naruto my chemical romance sasuke" que es más fácil XD)

A POR EL FIC!!

.

_**Capítulo 4:**__ The Chemicals Between Us..._

El lugar estaba repleto. A duras penas, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Lee y Naruto se habían encontrado un buen lugar –en la parte de al fondo- de donde ver el concierto. Ni qué decir del bullicio que había, aun cuando el concierto todavía no daba inicio.

**.- Oigan, ¿qué hay de S****hino y Kiba? -.**Ino preguntó, más como dirigiéndose a Lee.

**.- ¿Qué?**

**.- ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN SHINO Y KIBA!?**

**.- ahh -.**el moreno se acercó a Ino para decirle al oído**.- ¡KIBA-KUN TENÍA PROBLEMAS EN BIOLOGÍA Y SHINO-KUN SE QUEDÓ A AYUDARLE!**

**.- ¡LEE ME HAS DEJADO SIN TIMPANOS!**

**.- ¡GOMEN NASAI!**

.- ¿Y NEJI?

**.- ¡AHÍ VIENE!**

Junto con el castaño venía una chica de cabello azulado, que presentó como su prima Hinata. De inmediato se ganó la simpatía de todos, aunque ella parecía sentirse más a gusto con Naruto, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a su primo. Y cuando este estuvo a punto de protestar algo, un hombre vestido con ropas negras rasgadas, argollas y demás detalles se acercó al micrófono.

**.- ¿¡Están todos listos!?**

Los gritos de la multitud en respuesta no se hicieron esperar.

**.- ¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!**

**.- ¡¡¡SIII!!**

_'¿Es que este tipo está sordo?'_ fue el pensamiento general.

**.- ¿¡QUIEREN ROCK!?**

**.- ¡¡SIIIIIIII!!**

**.- ¡¡MÁS FUERTE!!**

**.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOHH!!!!!!!**

'_¡joder __nos va a sacar sangre de las orejas dattebayo!'_

**.- ¡Pues aquí viene... CHEMICALS!!**

**.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!**

El tranquilo tecleado del piano inundó el lugar, al igual que el sonido irregular de una voz que parecía haber sido grabada en mala calidad por una grabadora de mano, que se reproducía, rebobinaba, y volvía a comenzar. En el escenario, se podía ver vagamente a quienes ocupaban los instrumentos. La música iba suavemente... y entonces...

Las guitarras y la batería comenzaron.

Al igual que los gritos desesperados del público.

Naruto observó a las personas en el escenario con dificultad. El baterista era un chico fornido de cabello naranja. En el bajo, estaba una chica pelirroja de lentes, y en la guitarra principal...

**.- Suigetsu...**

En ese momento, la voz llegó.

_**So, sing your song for all the children**_

_Así que, canta tu canción para todos los niños_

_**and walk away a saviour**_

_y aleja un salvador, __  
__**Or a madman and polluted**_

_o un loco y corrupto_

_**from gutter institutions.**_

_Por las instituciones inmundas__**  
**__**Don't you breathe for me, **__**  
**__No respires por mí,_

_**undeserving of your sympathy,**_

_inmerecedor de tu simpatía,_

_**Cos' there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did.**__  
__Porque no hay forma que lamente lo que hice._

'_Él...' _Los labios de Naruto se separaron por el asombro.

_**And through it all**_

_Y a pesar de todo eso_

_**how could you cry**_

_¿Cómo pudiste llorar__**  
**__**For me? **__**  
**__por mi?_

_**Cos**__**' I don't feel bad about it. **__**  
**__porque no me siento mal por eso._

_**So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, **__**  
**__Así que c__ierra los ojos, dame un beso de despedida,_

_**And sleep. **__**  
**__y duerme._

_**.- No puede ser... -.**_Pensó y murmuró.

_**Just sleep.**__  
__Sólo duerme._

_**The hardest part is letting go of**_

_Lo más difícil es dejar ir_

_**your dreams.**_

_Tus sueños.___

_**A drink for the horror that I'm in,**_

_Un trago por el horror en el que estoy,_

_**for the good guys, And the bad guys,**_

_Por los buenos, y los malos,_

_**for the monsters that I've been.**_

_Por los monstruos que he sido.__**  
**__**Three cheers for tyranny, unapologetic apathy, **__**  
**__tres hurras por la tiranía, __apatía sin disculpa,_

_**Cos there ain't no way that I'm coming back again.**__  
__Porque no hay forma de que yo regrese de nuevo._

_  
__**.- Imposible...**_

_**And through it all**_

_Y a pesar de todo eso_

_**how could you cry**_

_¿cómo pudiste llorar__**  
**__**For me? **__**  
**__por mi?_

_**Cos I don't feel bad about it. **__**  
**__porque __no me siento mal por eso._

El moreno levantó la vista.

_**So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, **__**  
**__Cierra los ojos, dame un beso de despedida,_

Y lo vió.

_**And sleep. **__**  
**__y duerme_

_**.- Sasuke...**_

_**Just sleep.**__  
__Sólo duerme_.

'_Naruto...'_

_**The hardest part is the awful things that I've seen.**__  
__Lo más difícil son las horribles cosas que he visto._

Naruto no era el único que se encontraba inmóvil, hipnotizado por la voz que penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Ino, Neji y Lee miraban en shock al vocalista sobre el escenario.

Y él dedicaba su mirada únicamente a Naruto, junto a su canción.

_**Just sleep.**__  
__Sólo duerme._

'_Esos ojos azabaches...'_

'_...Aquel cabello negro como noche.'_

_**Just sleep.**__  
__Sólo duerme._

'_Esa piel nívea...'_

'_Esa expresión de vacío y superioridad a la vez...'_

'_¡Es él...!'_

'_¡Es él!'_

_**Just sleep!!**__  
¡¡__Sólo duerme!!_

**.- ¡¡Sasuke!! -.**El rubio se abrió paso entre el público.

_**Just sleep!!**__  
¡¡__Sólo duerme!!_

**.- ¿Naruto? -.**Ino captó el movimiento del rubio**.- ¡Naruto!**

**.- ¡¡¡Sasuke!!! -.**La desesperación se apoderó del rubio, que trataba como podía de llegar al escenario.

_**Just sleep!!!**__  
¡¡¡__Sólo duerme!!!_

La gente miraba con mala cara a Naruto, que empujaba y quitaba del camino a todo el que podía. Era imparable en ese momento y se acercaba cada vez más al escenario.

Más cerca...

Un poco más...

_**JUST SLEEP!!!!!**__  
¡¡¡¡¡__Sólo duerme!!!!!_

**.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!!!! -.**Una de sus manos rozó el escenario, casi los pies de Sasuke. Pero los de seguridad lo retiraron, jalándolo como podían, mientras que el rubio se desgarraba la garganta gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

_**Wake up!**__  
__¡Despierta!_

Naruto fue noqueado.

_**Wake up!**_

_¡Despierta!_

Uno de los de seguridad, atendió un llamado a su radio.

_**Wake up**_

_¡Despierta!_

Asintió y se llevó al rubio.

_**Wake up!**__  
__¡Despierta!_

Sasuke se negaba a mirarlo. Sacudía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, tratando a la vez de alejar sus pensamientos. Siempre que cantaba liberaba todos sus sentimientos en su voz.

Pero conforme se desvaneció el sonido, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al lugar donde momentos antes, el rubio había estado llamándolo.

"_¿Por qué?"_

¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro?

¿Por qué el ver sus ojos húmedos y su rostro lleno de desesperación había hecho que su corazón se encogiera de esa forma?

¿Por qué le dolía el pecho?

"_¿Por qué?"_

No tenía sentido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**.- Haa... haa...**_

_Ojos negros._

_**.- ¡Date prisa!**_

_Unas pequeñas manitas que luchaban contra el aire en la carrera._

_**.- ¡Tengo miedo dattebayo!**_

_Lágrimas en un rostro pálido._

_**.- ¡Lo lograremos!**_

_La luz al final del camino._

_Una sonrisa de esperanza en un rostro moreno._

_**.- ¡Sí, lo lograremos dattebayo!**_

_La oscuridad._

_Todo se detuvo._

_**.- ¿Sasuke?**_

_La soledad._

_**.- ¿S-Sasuke?**_

_Sollozos._

_Miedo._

_Vacío._

_**.- Sasuke...**_

_Gritos de terror._

_Un chico de cabellos color noche, sentado, sin respiración, con la mirada perdida y apagada, manchada__de sangre, igual que sus ropas._

_Sangre._

_Por todos lados. En el suelo que pisaba, en su ropa..._

_En sus manos._

_**.- ¡¡Sasuke!!**_

La luz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto pudo distinguir a duras penas el fluorescente en el techo de la habitación. Rápidamente se incorporó, sentándose en el sillón donde, aparentemente, había terminado luego de su "desmayo". Su respiración agitada comenzaba a normalizarse.

**.- Veo que al fin despiertas, usuratonkachi.**

Lentamente, sus ojos azules escanearon la habitación hasta posarse en el origen de aquella voz. Un joven de cabello negro igual que sus ojos con mirada penetrante, se hallaba sentado no muy lejos de él, fumando un cigarrillo.

Algo de humo escapó de sus labios.

**.- Sasu... ke...**

Los ojos del mencionado le miraron tan bruscamente que casi se sintió golpeado por la fría mirada.

**.- Deja de llamarme -.**Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal que había en la mesa a su lado**.- No dejas de hacerlo ni en tus sueños... ¿Es que la culpa no te deja dormir?**

El rubio bajó la mirada. La culpa. Sí, lo más probable es que fuese eso, después de todo, si no se hubiera adelantado tanto... si no se hubiera emocionado tanto con la salida... quizás habría notado que Sasuke se había quedado atrás.

**.- Lo siento...**

El rubio se bajó de la cama y se acercó al Uchiha, arrodillándose al suelo frente a él.

**.- Si no hubiera corrido tanto... -.**Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos**.- Si no te hubieras detenido a ayudarme... yo... -.**Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, mientras gotas de su dolor mojaban el piso**.- perdóname... por favor... -.**Apretó los puños sobre el suelo**.- todo este tiempo... yo quería... yo pensaba en ti... yo te...**

Levantó la mirada, y su mirada azulina encontró la indiferente y rencorosa mirada de Sasuke. Las palabras ya no salían. Sabía que no lo perdonaría.

Lo que le sorprendió fue la repentina carcajada del moreno.

**.- Te ves realmente patético, dobe. -.**Sasuke se inclinó en la silla a la altura de Naruto y tomó su barbilla, alzándola para asegurarse de que le viera de frente**.- No tienes idea... de lo que he esperado este momento Naruto... -.**Lo jaló bruscamente hacia él, causándole un mínimo dolor y disminuyendo la distancia entre sus labios, sin llegar a tocarse**.- Pero me temo que mi venganza hacia ti tendrá que esperar.**

Por más extraño que pareciera, Naruto sonrió. Esperaba eso, aunque de alguna forma, deseaba realmente que Sasuke lo perdonara y pudiera seguir junto a él... como antes.

**.- ¿****Planeas matarme, Sasuke?**

Al principio, Sasuke se sorprendió de la actitud tan calmada del rubio. Pero luego sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

**.- No, no te mataré... -.**Se acercó más a su oído para susurrarle**.- Te haré sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí durante todos estos años... sentirás hasta el más mínimo dolor... -.**Le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo, haciendo que el ojiazul se sobresaltara y gimiera de dolor, pues le había sacado algo de sangre en el proceso**.- serás únicamente mío y el único sentido de tu existencia será el satisfacerme con tu sangre y tus gritos de agonía... por haberme abandonado. Por haber escapado sin decirme nada e irte sin mí.**

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a más no poder**.- ¿De qué hablas tebayo? Si nosotros corrimos juntos y...**

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso lo mandó a volar de una patada al estómago**.- Mentiroso... tú me abandonaste, igual que los demás -.**Se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio, quien se levantaba a duras penas, sujetándose el abdomen y tosiendo algo de sangre**.- Todos ustedes son una sarta de ratas traicioneras... ratas de laboratorio que me encargaré de regresar a su lugar de origen.**

**.- ¡No te atrevas a meter a los demás en esto! Ellos... ¡Nosotros les hicimos prometer que no vendrían a por nosotros!**

**.- ¡Es mentira! -.** El moreno le lanzó un puñete que Naruto logró esquivar, pero dejó una gran hendidura en la pared detrás de él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro**.- No intentes salvar sus miserables vidas.**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, aunque no era precisamente hostil...

Y como si se tratara de algún extraño hechizo, ambos sintieron que la distancia entre ellos disminuía. Inconscientemente se acercaroncada vez más...

Sasuke emitió un gruñido, cogió a Naruto por la nuca y estrelló su boca con la de él. Era imposible resistirse a desear a aquel rubio de mirada cristalina. Mordisqueó sus carnosos labios, introduciendo su lengua lo más dentro que pudo, recorriendo con violencia y posesividad, succionando cuanto podía y reclamando por la fuerza aquella cavidad como suya... prácticamente estaba violando su boca.

Sin embargo, Naruto no objetó ni intentó alejarlo en ningún momento, a pesar de la brusquedad con la que su antiguo mejor amigo forzaba el contacto entre sus bocas y la tibia gota de sangre que sentía resbalar de sus labios, que no tardó en ser recogida por la lengua del Uchiha.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para ambos, el contactó terminó. Ambos chicos jadeaban a pocos milímetros de los labios opuestos.

**.- Recuerda Naruto... Tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecen... -.**Dichas estas palabras, Sasuke cogió al rubio, de nuevo sin gentileza alguna, por el brazo mientras abría la puerta.

**.- ¡Sasuke, espera teba...!**

**.- Un pequeño regalo de despedida... -.**torció una sonrisa antes de insertar una especie de energía por la espalda del rubio**.- Nos veremos pronto... kitsune.**

Sin más palabras, lanzó a Naruto fuera de su camerino y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

El ojiazul se dio contra la pared del pasillo y se dejó caer al suelo pesadamente.

Nada.

No había podido hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo.

Pero no, eso no se quedaría así. Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, frunció el ceño y gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que el moreno le escuchara aún tras aquella gruesa puerta.

**.- ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí! -.**tomó aire.- **¿¡Me has escuchado Sasuke!? -.**se mordió el labio inferior**.- ¡¡VOY A SALVARTE DATTEBAYO!!**

No tuvo que decir más para hacerse entender. Sabiendo que no había nada más por hacer en ese lugar, corrió con toda la fuerza que tenían sus piernas para alejarse.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta estaba Sasuke, recostado sobre la misma, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

**.- Kuso... no he podido controlarme... -.**No estaba en sus planes besar al rubio de la forma tan salvaje en la que lo había hecho. Planeaba sonar más amenazante... pero más parecía que se moría por violarlo. Y no era del todo mentira, pero ese no era su objetivo principal. Se vengaría de todos los malnacidos que se habían atrevido a traicionarlo, de eso no había duda... los haría pagar por todo... todo... y Naruto era hasta ahora el que tenía la cuenta más gorda...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¿Ha sucedido algo con Naruto?**

Sakura, que felizmente se había perdido entre el público al comienzo del concierto, no se había percatado de la extraña desaparición de Naruto, mucho menos del porqué de la cara de extrema preocupación de sus amigos.

**.- Se ha perdido entre el público durante el concierto, Sakura-san -.**Le explicó Lee.

Ino sugirió ir a buscarle, pero la verdad era que estaban aterrados. Si Sasuke estaba allí... Había posibilidad de que Orochimaru también lo estuviera.

Sakura, no entendía el porqué sus amigos se preocupaban tanto por alguien que acababan de conocer. Sabía que eran en extremo buenas personas pero... de alguna forma, todo le parecía muy extraño. Más aún porque actuaban con Naruto de una manera tan familiar que parecía que se conocierandesde mucho antes que ella a ellos.

**.- Iré yo -.**Finalmente, se ofreció Neji**.- Les encargo mucho a Hinata...**

**.- Pero, Neji... -.**Ino le miró con preocupación.

**.- Neji-niichan... -.**Hinata susurró, contagiándose la preocupación de Ino.

**.- Estaré bien. De entre nosotros soy el que tiene más probabilidades de encontrarlo.**

El grupo parecía meditarlo. Al final accedieron a la petición del castaño, quien no demoró en marcharse.

**.- Ino -.**la pelirrosa susurró**.- ¿Es que ustedes... conocen a Naruto-kun de antes?**

La rubia negó enérgicamente y afirmó que sólo se preocupaban por su nuevo amigo. Lee sugirió esperarlos en un lugar más cómodo para aprovechar y sacar a Ino del apuro. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo, y se quedaron esperando en las bancas frente a la salida del local.

'_Algo muy extraño sucede aquí...'_ Sakura miró en la dirección por la que Neji probablemente regresaría si encontraba a Naruto _'Será mejor averiguar pronto que es lo que pasa...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, el Uzumaki había encontrado el camino a los baños del lugar, donde aprovechó para limpiarse algo de la sangre que tenía tanto en su oreja izquierda como en el borde de su boca, la cual había estado hinchada y morada hasta hacía unos instantes, pero gracias a su habilidad de recuperación acelerada ya estaba normal, al igual que la herida en su oreja y el par de costillas rotas causadas por la patada de Sasuke. Aún su pecho se oprimía de dolor, pero ya no más por el golpeLa herida que acababa de recibir allí se mantendría abierta hasta que Sasuke se decidiera a sanarla. Hasta que su tranquilo y amable Sasuke volviera a existir...

La mirada llena de decisión del Uzumaki se reflejó en el espejo del servicio.

**.- Seré yo el que te salve ahora dattebayo... Uchiha Sasuke.**

Yay!! Al fin!!!! Puse la canción que me hizo querer poner este fic!! - (eso es mentira, en realidad todo fue por un sueño que tuve, pero esta canción que puse me había inspirado antes para otro fanfic... hay algo más genial que fusionar dos fics en uno? XD aunque estoy pensando en hacer otro también de Sasu cantante, en el que Naru cantará tambien ¬ o quizás lo haga un groupie quien sabe XD)

Viva Aka mi nueva beta! X3

"_Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para ambos, el contactó terminó. Ambos chicos jadeaban a pocos mil__ímetros de los labios opuestos."_

**Aka: **etto…miró al jadeaban con mala cara quise eliminarlo, pero tiene dientes muy afilados , 

**Naru-chan: **XD aun no está entrenado… ne, no te ha mordido verdad? u.ú

**Aka: **el "jadeaban" me sigue mordiendo u.úU apuntando como este se le ha asido de la pierna izquierda  
**Naru-chan: **Orale, ya ushcale ushcale ¬.¬... regaña al "jadeaban" y le golpea el... hocico? xD "jadeaban" malo, vete a incursionar en algún lemon por ahí y no hagas travesuras u.ú  
**Aka: **XD


End file.
